Birthday Girl
by somanyshipstoolittletime
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes and her birthday's throughout the years.


When Dorcas Meadowes turned six she got a book from her father, a muggle book that she had looked at longingly through a shop window. The book was called Alice in Wonderland, it was a book about a girl who fell down a rabbit hole into a world of magic. She made her father read it to her over and over again and when she learnt to read properly she read it more times than she could count.

When Dorcas turned eleven she was in her first year at Hogwarts. She had made a lot of new friends and was doing well in all her classes. She got a few presents and she read Alice in Wonderland for the fifty billionth time. When someone called her out on reading a muggle book she didn't even hesitate to cast a confundus charm, perfectly, over the person.

When Dorcas turned thirteen she and her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, were the victims of a prank pulled by the infamous Marauders. As revenge the two young Gryffindors pulled a prank in return that left the four boys tinted slightly orange for a few weeks and they never tried to pull anything on the two ever again.

When Doe turned fifteen she was kissed for the first time. Gryffindor had won a quidditch game and everyone was in the common room celebrating and the one and only Sirius Black kissed her, of course she pushed him off and slapped him rightly for kissing a girl without her permission and he apologised before walking off. He spent the rest of the night dancing with her friends and laughing until her stomach hurt.

When Doe turned seventeen her father died. She got a letter from the witch who found him, saying that it was a few death eaters that saw him as a traitor and that they were going to do whatever they could to find the people that did it. It didn't help how she felt, she spent most the day by herself, not talking to anyone. Marlene and Mary tried to get her to talk, they hugged her and they tried to comfort her telling her that everything would be okay, but she didn't say a word. About half way through the day she left everyone and cried in a broom closet until she felt numb, she didn't know how long she was in there. She sat there until someone found her, Sirius to be exact. For once he didn't make any snarky comments, he just stood there and hugged her in a broom closet while she cried into his shirt.

When she had finished crying they walked around talking about everything. By the time they walked back into the common room it was past curfew and the common room was empty, she hugged him tightly thanking him for being kind, he said that it was fine and not to worry about it. Next thing they knew they were kissing, his hands were on her waist and hers around his neck. As soon as the kiss had started it seemed as though it was over, but neither really knew how long it had been. They stood there for what seemed like hours before both agreeing to never speak of it again as she went up to her dorm.

When Dorcas turned nineteen, the Order threw her a party they all drank and danced and ate a lot of chocolate cake that someone had made for her. She danced with Marlene like they were fifteen again and for once since leaving Hogwarts it seemed as though the weight of the war wasn't on her shoulders. She danced with everyone at the party, but lucky last was Sirius, they were both incredibly drunk, but they kept on dancing they talked, for the first time since it happened they talked about that night in seventh year they both sobered up quickly as they talked. He asked her what her father would think if he saw her today and she honestly didn't know. If someone had asked her five years ago what she wanted to do with her life, she wouldn't have said fighting death eaters in a group made up of her old school mates and founded by her old headmaster, but she knew that she didn't want to be anywhere else, doing anything else.

They kept dancing and talking until it wasn't her birthday anymore and everyone had gone home or to bed. When she was so tired she couldn't see straight he walked her up to her room and he kissed her, but before she could even comprehend what had happened he was whispering her goodnight and one last happy birthday before he walked away. She went to sleep with a smile that night.

On Dorcas Meadowes' twenty first birthday she got a book, Sirius had gotten her a brand new copy of Alice In Wonderland because her original copy was barely held together. She hugged him and she cried. They hadn't kissed again since her nineteenth, they hadn't even talked about it, it was a mutual agreement that they were drunk and stupid. She had a small party, nothing like the previous ones, but it couldn't be with so many people missing. The only reason she was having the party in the first place was because it's what Marlene would've wanted, it had been barely two weeks since she had died, along with her whole family, all the McKinnons were gone.

There weren't very many people there, Mary and Emmeline came but James and Lily were in hiding, it was a rough time of the month for Remus, the full moon was only a few days away. She knew it was dangerous for even her to be out of her flat. After Marlene's death the whole order had been threatened, but for some reason, even Dorcas didn't know, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, wanted her dead himself. She didn't know if it was something she did or because of her parents, but for her to leave her apartment for a birthday even her own, was dangerous. So when Kingsley sent a patronus saying that Death Eaters were on their way and possibly even Voldemort she cursed herself for letting her friends come and put themselves in danger for her birthday. They all got ready to fight, no one was willing to leave any of the others. Dorcas didn't even finish her piece of cake.

She stood up and took her wand out if her pocket and stood ready at the front door beside Sirius as everyone else spread out around the house the last thing she remembered doing before the fight broke out was smile at Sirius, not a happy smile, not a sad smile, just a smile. Then the fighting started, they were doing well at first, holding their ground, but it wasn't long until they were cornered, Sirius on one side of the room and Dorcas on the other. It wasn't long until Voldemort was there, and he and Dorcas were duelling. She was good in a fight, but not of enough. Her last thought before the green light came rushing towards her was Sirius, she didn't kiss Sirius one last time. The last thing Dorcas saw before she died, besides the green light, was Sirius looking at her with a desperate look in his eyes, and she gave him a smile that told him it was alright, there was nothing she could do.

The day after Dorcas Meadowes turned twenty one, everyone showed up to her funeral. All of her friends spoke through their tears about her, they shared funny stories, James recited in detail the prank that they pulled and the revenge he and Sirius got in their third year. Lily talked about the party in fifth year after Gryffindor won that Quidditch match on her birthday and how she watch Marlene and Dorcas dance all night. Mary talked about the day they heard about her fathers death and they did everything they could to comfort her on the day that should have been so happy, but was full of so much grief.

When it was Sirius' turn to speak he spoke about all those days, he told everyone the things that they had said they wouldn't tell anyone. He told them about that time in fifth year when he kissed her and she slapped him right across the face, leaving a red mark for the rest of the night. He told them how he found her in a broom closet in seventh year and he hugged her until she stopped crying and then they walked around Hogwarts for hours and when they got to the common room he had kissed her, and she kissed him back and how he had felt sparks.

He told the room as he managed to hold back his tears about her nineteenth birthday how they danced and talked until everyone was gone, and she was so tired that she couldn't see straight and when they went up to her room and he kissed her again. That was the last time he kissed her. He told them about the day before, which felt more like a month than a day, he told them about the present he had gotten her, about how she had hugged him and he had to resist the urge to kiss her. Then he told them about the fight, about the look on her face before she died, and how helpless he felt. He was crying then, he told the whole room, confessed really, how he felt about her. He told this room full of people that he loved this girl that he had kissed three times in his life, that he wanted to save her, that he loved the way she smiled, and how her laugh was the most beautiful sound and then he broke down he cried more than he had cried ever before.

The year Dorcas Meadowes should have been thirty six, she watched everything from wherever it was she was. She watched through the veil as Sirius became a fatherly figure and she smiled as she watched the man he had become. She knew that his time was coming, she didn't know how but she felt it. When he fell through the veil he became younger, suddenly he was twenty one again, and for the first time in more than fifteen years she kissed him.


End file.
